macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? (Game)
is an side-scrolling shooter game released in June 6, 1997 originally for the Sega Saturn and later ported to the Sony PlayStation. It became available for PlayStation 3 via digital download on 2012.Kotaku - DYRL on Playstation 3 The game was released to commemorate Macross 15th Anniversary and follows the events of the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love?, albeit with newly animated scenes and story material. Overview piloting his VF-1A Valkyrie alongside Skull Squadron before their fleet is bombarded by the Zentradi.]]Like previous Macross-related games such as the classic The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Skull Leader trilogy, this game follows events and aesthetic of the film The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? while including altered scenes and setting material from the original Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series. Case in point being the opening cinematic which features Skull Squadron taking off from the CVS-101 Prometheus aircraft carrier about to do perform some flight maneuvers for the celebration on South Ataria Island until they are suddenly ambushed by massive beams of energy which wipes out their fleet. Players take control of Hikaru Ichijyo, who is already an established pilot, and move through the beseiged Macross City and SDF-1 Macross as they prepare to fold away from the Zentradi bombardment. The succeeding missions then slavishly recreate scenes from the film, including the opening attack on the Macross battlefortress, the invasion within the ship and the rescue of Lynn Minmay. Players also participate in a new "Daedalus Manoeuvre" mission that wasn't seen in the film. Gameplay The gameplay is the standard side-scrolling shooter that is reminiscent of Super Dimension Fortress Macross (Famicom). Players take control of your standard VF-1 Valkyrie and can transform into its three configurations, Fighter, GERWALK and Battroid mode. There are three difficulty settings, where accomplishing "Easy" difficult will unlock a "Muteki" or "Invincible" mode which would allow players to blaze through unharmed. However, playing through the game on "Hard" difficulty will unlock a special "View Mode" which will allow players to view every illustrated still and cut scene stitched together without having to play through the game. There is also a "Game Only Mode" where players can play through the game without having to view a single cut scene. There's an added challenge in that enemies can actually get behind to shoot players. Other instances has the SDF-1 Macross actually having its own life bar, which the player would need to protect. A SC-27 Star Goose would also appear from time to time to provide power-ups for the player to pick up. Characters U.N. Spacy *Hikaru Ichijyo *Misa Hayase *Lynn Minmay *Maximilian Jenius *Hayao Kakizaki *Bruno J. Global Zentradi *Vrlitwhai Kridanik *Exsedol Folmo Meltrandi *Milia Fallyna Jenius Mecha U.N. Spacy *VE-1 "ELINT Seeker" Valkyrie *VF-1A Super Valkyrie *VF-1A Valkyrie *VF-1J Armored Valkyrie *VF-1S Strike Valkyrie *VF-1S Valkyrie *VT-1 "Super Ostrich" Valkyrie Zentradi *Nousjadeul-Ger (Movie Ver.) *Regult *Regult Heavy Missile Carrier *Regult Light Missile Carrier *Regult Tactical Scout *Thuverl-Salan-class Gallery DYRLLarge.jpg|Newtype magazine's poster for the game's Sega Saturn release. PromotionalPoster.jpeg|The original 15th anniversary promotional poster for the game's June 6, 1997 release. JunePosterDYRL.jpg|A promotional spread for the game's June 6 release date, featuring Lynn Minmay. MookBookDYRL.jpg|A "Mook-style" book (magazine book) for the game. DYRLDisc.jpg|The first disc of the game. Promotions There was a mail-in gift offered for people who bought early copies of the PlayStation version. It was a music-playing card similar to the music plate belonging to the Protoculture civilization that Misa Hayase found in the movie. On this card was the purported last message from Lynn Minmay aboard the SDF-2 Megaroad-01 before it disappeared. Notes & Trivia *Finishing the game in "Hard" mode will have a super-deformed tiny Lynn Minmay in her traidtional Chinese dress dancing during the game's end credits. References External Links *GameFAQs Category:Games Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:SDF Macross